His Pretty Secret
by BradenAdams
Summary: On the subway home one night Maya and Riley are kidnapped. Both girls have no clue where they are, or even if they are still in New York City. Can the girls survive on just sheer will power alone? Will Shawn give up on the idea of adopting Maya?


Chapter 1- Stolen

Maya and Riley sat in their usual seats on the New York City subway, on there way back home. Maya was staring out the window, looking out at a dim light town. Rylee had fallen asleep, her head lay on Maya's shoulder and her brown hair falling in her face. Maya always felt safe on this subway, with her best friend. Maybe that was her first mistake. She wasn't alarmed when the train stopped and a group of men came on board. She wasn't afraid when they sat directly behind her and whispered quietly. She wasn't even scared when she could see them making obscene hand gestures at her through the small mirror ahead of her. She was just annoyed.

Looking back now, Maya wondered if the men were always planning on taking her. They looked like the kind of men who would steal.

The better part of her wished that Riley hadn't been there with her that day. Maybe then they wouldn't have had to steal her too. From her family, and friends. From Auggie. Maya wondered

how Auggie sleeps without Riley's stories. Or how Mr. Matthews would teach each class, looking out at the faces and not see his daughters, beautiful, bright smile among them.

But deep down inside of Maya, she was happy, she wasn't alone. Even if that meant Riley had to be trapped here with her. And for that she was rewarded with a bubble of terrible, terrible, guilt in the pit of her stomach.

One thing Maya remembered from that night was that the lights in their compartment of the subway were dimmer than they seemed to be. Now she thinks that may have been a message from the universe that she was in imminent danger.

When the train had come to a slow and it was almost time for the girls to leave, she shook Riley awake. "Riley, wake up, it's time to go." She guided her sleepy friend down the step and onto the pavement, Riley yawning and muttering all the way.

Once they were onto the street, Maya noticed the men had also gotten off. At this point she was a little sketched out, she knew no one else ever get off at their stop, they had been getting off here for years and years.

But, the men were giving her no reason to be afraid other than this, so she directed her attention back to RIley. "Hold on Maya let me tie my shoe." Riley spoke up, bending down to tie her white sneakers, her floral print skirt riding up in the back. Maya stepped directly behind her, covering Riley from the prying eyes of the men. She was disgusted by the looks of hunger on their faces, she wrinkled up her nose and scoffed.

"C'mon Riley let's get out of here, it's getting late." She grabbed her best friend by the hand and yanked her to her feet. "Maya, just hold on a second!" The men seemed to be drawing nearer to the girls, and Maya was in a rush to get home. Riley bent back down and once again started to mess with her laces.

At this point when of them men, the biggest of the three, where about three feet away from them. Maya felt herself back up. "Can we help you?" She managed to squeak out. The man let out a laugh. One that was low and hearty, like a low gurgle sounding. The noise made Maya want to put both hands over her ears and never take them off. She gritted her teeth. "What's so funny?"

Riley was still bent on the ground, but her attention was now on the three men. Se looked pale and scarred. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. Maya quickly followed Riley's gaze and her eyes landed on the man's hand. He was holding something small and silver in his right fist.

Maya knew it was a knife. She took a hold of Riley's elbow and the girls stepped closer together. "On, 3 Riles." Maya whispered through her blonde hair. Riley nodded next to her. But just when they took off running still holding each other, all three of the men ran too.

They chased the girls through the dark streets and down an ally that had no light at all. Riley was crying.

"Riley, Riley, shh! They'll hear you, you have to be quiet!" Riley covered her mouth, and slid down next to a garbage can. Maya crouched down next to her, rifling through her pockets for her cell phone. She couldn't find it. Panic surged through her when she heard the footsteps draw closer and closer. She must have dropped it by the station. She tried to swallow her fear and she shut her eyes, listening to men calling.

They were whistling and calling out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitties." They laughed cruelly, and Maya cringed as she heard Riley's sobbing increase in volume. She tightened her grip on Riley's hand.

The men were just on the other side of the dumpster they were hiding next to when Maya heard a familiar ring tone. It was her ring-tone. The peppy music filed the ally, and she could hear the men laughing dangerously. She peeked behind a piece of old, wet, plywood, and around dirty trashbags to see the man's face being illuminated by her tiny cell phone screen.

"Oh, girlies, it looks like someone's boyfriend is calling!" The other men whopped excitedly and cat called to this news. Maya didn't have a boyfriend. She knew who it was. Shawn. Her stomach clenched, and for a second she thought she might throw up.

He was probably worried about her. Maya let a single tear slid down her cheek as the men, eventually came ever closer. It was impossible for Riley and Maya to be any closer together then they already were but they just keep trying. Maya didn't believe in God, but she was praying she would make it home to Shawn. The only Dad she ever really had.

But all the prayers in the whole universe couldn't have stopped those men for what they had been planning for weeks prior. They found the girls cowering next to the trash, bodies shaking and hair a mess.

Maya tried to fight him, digging in her nails to penatrate his thick, ugly, skin. There where bits g blood underneath her fingernails, and she kicked and kicked with all of her strength, though the man had caught her by her black leather boots, and his friend had kicked her twice, very hard, for fighting. Rylee just cried. And Maya didn't blame her. The last thing that Maya remembered was having that knife to her throat, when she noticed the third man was missing.

Just as she was hoping it made be easier to get away, a big red truck pulled into the ally fast, crushing empty beer bottles and empty milk cartons under it's big wheels. Maya wondered for a brief second of their faces would be on one of those, as she saw the plastic pieces splinter on the pavement. She decided she would rather not, knowing the empty ug would just be thrown away and maybe one day, crushed to pieces.

Then she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head, and her eyes went blurry. SHe could hear Rylee faintly screaming, and then blackness.


End file.
